


depend on me

by lacksley



Series: sportsfest '18 fills [6]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: Abe does his best to be soothing, Crying, Hugging, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacksley/pseuds/lacksley
Summary: you can't live with the world on your shoulderscome to me, say goodbye to your strugglesi'll stay, i'll hold you till morningi'll hold you tightremember how far you've comefrom the start till the enddepend on meIt was a rough game.





	depend on me

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing my sweet boys comforting each other.
> 
> Original post and prompt can be found [here](https://sportsfest.dreamwidth.org/8539.html?thread=1207131#cmt1207131). Written for SportsFest18 and gionkenji.

It’s a creeping, insidious thing, and Takaya realizes it as soon as the game is over.

The tremor in Mihashi’s right hand, that last slider that was  _ just _ to the left of where Takaya wanted it to be. How Mihashi agreed to every call he made, not even considering shaking his head. Takaya should have noticed sooner, they were neck and neck with the other team the whole game, and there was that scare in the top of the fifth when Mihashi almost got hit by a pitch that had Takaya shaking from his spot in the dugout.

Mihashi’s anxiety must be through the roof, even though they won the game, just by one run.

They file into the away team locker rooms, everyone in high spirits after a well-fought battle, chatting and shouting and tackling each other. Takaya watches Mihashi, who usually watches and meekly reacts with enthusiasm. He’s quiet now, reserved. Closed off.

The rest of the team changes quickly and trickles out to load up their gear and get on the bus, but Takaya lingers. He’d been pretending to struggle with knot in his shoelaces for a while, so he could assess Mihashi. Mihashi, who had been thumbing ineffectively at the top button of his jersey for ten minutes. Mihashi, who had been staring blankly into the distance since the game ended.

“Mihashi?” Takaya asks quietly. He doesn’t respond. Takaya slides down the bench, closer. He places a hand down, close enough to just barely pull at the fabric of Mihashi’s uniform pants. A nudge.

“Ren,” he tries again, softer since he’s closer, and it’s as if Mihashi shivers back into awareness, audibly breathing and blinking slowly, glancing to the side to just barely make eye contact with Takaya. A small sound escapes his mouth and tears bubble up in his eyes.

“Ren, it’s okay, I’m not mad, you’re fine. You did great, you’re—” Takaya’s hands flail, afraid that touching Mihashi might make him feel worse. “Just talk to me, tell me what’s going on…”

“I— I just—” Mihashi hiccups, breathing hard as his tears come in a flood. “It was— and I couldn’t—” and he wails, gripping Takaya’s jersey and sobbing into his chest. Takaya awkwardly wraps an arm around Mihashi and rubs circles in his back.

“It’s okay, just breathe,” Takaya whispers into Mihashi’s ear. He throws his other arm around Mihashi’s waist and pulls him in tight. “I’ve got you, Ren. I’m here.”

Takaya takes long, deep, loud breaths, hoping Mihashi will mimic him. Their chests are pressed so close together he swears he can  _ feel  _ Mihashi’s heartbeat.

The locker room is quiet, save for Takaya’s breathing and Mihashi’s slowly quieting sniffles.

“A little better?” Takaya asks, quietly, when Mihashi lets out a long sigh and loosens his grip, leaning heavily into Takaya.

Mihashi nods.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Yeah…” Mihashi croaks. He pulls back, just enough that they can make eye contact. Takaya’s arms stay wrapped around Mihashi.

“It’s okay, you’re here now. You did amazing.” Takaya thumbs a half-dried tear away from Mihashi’s cheek. “I’m really proud of you.”


End file.
